The present invention relates to strand material and relates in particular to twisting at least two strands advancing continuously from a source of strands.
Prior art stranding machines usually involve reels of strand material whirling about horizontal or vertical axes.
Such machines have large space requirements and need extensive guards and shields to protect operators from the whirling mass.